Diga!
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: Severus tenta conseguir o que sempre quis em sua relação com Sirius. [Slash]


**Título: **Diga!

**Autora: **Nicolle Snape

**Casal: **Severus Snape / Sirius Black

**Gênero: **PWP, Slash.

**Classificação: **M

**Resumo: **Severus tenta conseguir o que sempre quis em sua relação com Sirius.

**Spoiler: **Nenhum.

**Beta: **Ah, hoje não fiz nenhuma vítima. Então, Sorry pelos erros!

**Comentário: **Esta é a fic-prêmio para a Ivana por ter acertado um brincadeira no meu LiveJournal (antes tarde do que nunca, né, Ivi?)

**Nota: **Esta fic também responde ao Desafio de Páscoa da Potter Slash Fics.

**Disclaimer**: Vocês sabem que esses personagens não são meus, certo? São da tia J.K. Rowling, a loira má.

**

* * *

**

**Diga!**

Severus Snape dirigia-se rapidamente rumo às masmorras de Hogwarts. Tinha pouco tempo para organizar tudo do jeito que queria. Quando estava quase chegando a seu destino, foi cumprimentado pelo Barão Sangrento e, em seguida, entrou em seus aposentos.

Foi diretamente para o seu quarto e com seguidos movimentos de sua varinha deixou o quarto preparado: a cama de dossel forrada com um lençol de seda negra, uma pequena mesa tinha aparecido no lado direito da cama e sobre ela havia velas acessas, um pote de morangos com creme e chocolate meio amargo derretido. Snape deu um meio sorriso satisfeito, se despiu e foi tomar banho.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Severus estava pronto: vestia um robe de veludo verde escuro; cabelos lavados, secos e penteados e usava o perfume que seu amante adorava. Satisfeito com o seu visual foi para a sua sala de estar. Acendeu a lareira e, com um movimento de mão, seu vinho predileto apareceu junto com duas taças. Serviu-se e se sentou em uma poltrona próxima ao fogo. _"Ele já deve estar chegando. – pensou e deu um pequeno sorriso."_

Severus não teve que esperar muito tempo. Logo que se serviu de uma segunda taça de vinho, viu seu amante entrar em seu aposento. Sentiu a surpresa dele ao lhe ver bebendo e vestindo um robe ao invés de corrigindo trabalhos com sua usual roupa preta. Observou o outro e decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação.

- Vinho, Black? – Severus ofereceu enquanto indicava a poltrona a sua frente para que ele se sentasse.

- Claro, Snape! – respondeu se acomodando na poltrona.

Severus se levantou para servir-lhe o vinho. Viu o franzir de testa do outro, mas continuou seu movimento, servindo a outra taça e indo até Sirius com as duas taças na mão. Entregou uma das taças a ele e bebericou um pouco da sua sem deixar de fitar o homem sentando a sua frente. Sabia que Sirius estava estranhando seu comportamento, mas que não deixaria de entrar no 'jogo'.

Severus percebeu que Sirius o encarava como se quisesse perfurar sua alma e que não tomara nenhum gole de vinho. _"Este vinho é bom demais para ser desperdiçado. – pensou._ _É hora de mostrar isso a ele."_ Severus chegou mais perto de Sirius, apoiando-se num dos braços da poltrona e tomando um longo gole de vinho. Sem dar tempo para que o outro tivesse qualquer reação, colocou os lábios nos dele e o beijou com vontade, fazendo com que ele provasse do saboroso vinho.

Ao perceber que Sirius começava a corresponde ao beijo, Severus se afastou um pouco. Viu uma pequena gota de vinho escorrer pelo queixo do outro e a lambeu, sentindo Sirius estremecer.

- Então, era isso que você queria, Snape?

- Você não faz a menor idéia do que eu quero, Black! – respondeu aproximando-se novamente do rosto do outro e parando a centímetros de seus lábios. – Mas, eu posso te mostrar...

E dito isso, conjurou uma venda negra e a colocou em Sirius, que visivelmente ficou surpreso, mas que não pode reagir porque Severus o levou para o quarto e o jogou na cama atando-lhe magicamente os braços acima da cabeça. Viu Sirius se remexer e sorriu satisfeito antes de fazer com que as roupas dele sumissem e revelassem aquele glorioso corpo.

Após admirar o corpo do outro por alguns segundos, Severus tirou seu robe e sentou-se sobre as pernas de Sirius, que gemeu com o contato de pele contra pele. O corpo de Snape se incendiou com o gemido de Black e ele balançou uma das mãos para que o pode com os morangos viessem até ele.

Severus pegou um dos morangos, tendo o cuidado de que ele viesse com bastante creme e o encostou na boca do homem embaixo de si. Não precisou dizer-lhe para abrir a boca e quando o morango estava dentro da boca de Sirius, Severus atacou seus lábios de uma forma faminta, da forma que ele sabia enlouquecer Sirius.

Mais uma vez, Snape apartou o beijo e arrancou um murmúrio de reclamação do outro, que cessou quando Severus começou a acariciar seu peito. Severus notava a expectativa do outra e sabia que ele não imaginava o que estava por vir.

Satisfeito, Snape fez uma das velas vir flutuando até sua mão. Contemplou a chama por um instante e virou a cera quente sobre o mamilo esquerdo do Black, que gritou e se remexeu alarmado. Snape deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e Sirius pareceu relaxar um pouco. Severus, então, retirou a cera seca, beijando e lambendo a pele maltratada. Ouviu Sirius gemer e passou a dar atenção para o outro mamilo, arrancando mais gemidos do homem embaixo de si.

Severus parou novamente com as carícias, levantando-se das pernas do outro apenas para abri-las e instalar-se no meio delas. Sua boca encheu d'água ao olhar a ereção de Sirius e precisou de todo o seu controle para continuar o que havia planejado.

Trouxe o pote de chocolate derretido para perto de si e com uma colher derramou um pouco sobre o abdômen do outro. Severus abaixou a cabeça e começou a lamber o chocolate. Ouvia Sirius gemer e arfar, o que o incentivava ainda mais. Deteve-se por um longo tempo no umbigo, fazendo movimentos de entra e sai com a língua.

Via Sirius remexer o quadril, claramente mostrando onde queria que Severus o tocasse. Mas, esse ainda não era o caminho que seria tomado. Severus pegou mais um pouco de chocolate e derramou na parte interna da coxa de Sirius. Snape limpou, lentamente, cada vestígio do chocolate, ouvindo o outro gemer cada vez mais.

Severus podia ver que Sirius não estava mais agüentando e que enfim conseguiria o que buscava desde o início do relacionamento dos dois. Pegou novamente a colher com o chocolate deixando que uma gota caísse sobre a ponta do membro de Sirius e, bem devagar, lambeu o chocolate. Ouvi o outro gritar e mexer o quadril pedindo por mais.

Sorriu e passou a lamber toda a extensão do membro do Sirius enquanto acariciava os testículos, sempre estimulado pelos sons que saiam da boca do outro. Severus abocanhou o pênis de Sirius, descendo e subindo cada vez mais rápido, sentindo-o enlouquecer com suas carícias.

Ao perceber que Sirius estava quase gozando, Severus parou com suas atenções orais e falou:

- O que você quer, Black?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa! Você sabe mui...

- Não, eu não sei, Black!

- Mas, você... nós...

- Diga! É só o que eu quero, Black! Me diga!

- euquerovocê

- O que?

- Merda! Eu disse que EU QUERO VOCÊ!

Severus sorriu satisfeito com o que acabara de ouvir. Abaixou novamente a cabeça e voltou a engolir o membro de Sirius, fazendo movimentos de desce e sobe até que ele gozasse. Então, desfez a magia que mantinha os braços dele presos e tirou-lhe a venda. Deitou-se ao seu lado esperando que a respiração se normalizasse. Severus sentiu movimentos na cama e, num segundo, Sirius estava em cima dele.

- Vai me pagar por essa, Snape!

- Não tinha dúvidas disso, Black...

**The end**


End file.
